Bloodborne
by Valiant Hero
Summary: "Brother, you cant be serious." Alphonse Elric spoke, glaring down at his hospitalized brother. "Al, I'm as serious as I'll ever be gonna be. I'm going after that maniac. With a stone like that, he could control anything.. This is bigger than just Amestris! He could destroy the world as we know it." Edward spat, glaring down at the sheets.


_Alright, so a bit of an Authors note so I can clear up some details here and there, starting with the fact that Im weaving this story with bits and pieces of the original concept Anime and Brotherhood (basically the manga story line), so if you haven't seen one or the other, or frankly either of them, shoot me a question and I'll help you out. Or watch them/ look it up. If you get my gist of what I'm explaining here, than move on to the story and start the journey. Thanks *insert thumbs up here.*_

* * *

"Brother... are you sure you want to do this?" Alphonse Elric asked , standing in the middle of an alchemic array. A blonde head lifted, staring at the armored figure.

"Al, we've been waiting for this for years. I've never been more sure of something in my entire existence than this." The young blonde assured. He lowered his head back down to the concrete floor, studying the chalk outline. "This... it is what you want, right Al?" The older Elric asked, keeping his face down.

"More than anything, brother."

"'Right, then." Edward nodded, closing his eyes.

Time seemed to slow to a stop as a single clap rang out across the abandoned warehouse, the bright glow of blue piercing through the night. Edward concentrated, his hands pressed against the transmutation circle as if his life depended on it. In truth, or at least to him, it did. Edward prepared himself for what he knew would happen next. A few feet away, the bright blue light slowly darkened, turning a hazy purple and red. The ground seemingly split open as a large eye enveloped the area around Alphonse Elric, familiar black hands clawing at anything in sight.

"Hello..." The mirrored voice rang out once more. Edward opened his eyes to face the demonic white being. The haunting wide grin grew as Edward breathed out. "Hmm.. I'd never think to see you so soon, Edward Elric... I can only assume what you are here for. Your brother, If I am correct?" The figure queried, turning its head. Edward cursed the being internally for being so smug, so ever condescending and non-nonchalant. He smirked, _Heh... A lot like Colonel Bastard, isn't it..._ Edward thought, looking at the white being in front of him.

"Yes. Before I agree to any sort of price, you restore Al. Then, you can have your fun with me." He ordered, a scowl gracing the 16 year old's face. Maniacal laughter filled the void, chilling Edward to his very core.

"I accept your terms... Just know, _Young Alchemist_ , this will cost dearly." Truth spoke, the unnerving smile it bore growing wider as the world grew blank.

Pain shot through the older Elric's body as reality shook him awake. Frantic voices pounded against his eardrums, the ceiling above a blur. Edward moaned, closing his eyes as he drifted into an unconscious state.

* * *

"Colonel? Mr. Mustang?" Alphonse Elric asked, peering up at the dark haired officer. Roy Mustang continued to stare ahead at the blank walls, his elbows perched on his knees, hands folded against his face.

"What did he give up." Mustang asked sourly, knowing full well the after effects of human transmutation. He closed his eyes, the scowl on his face already deepening. Once had been enough to push him over the limit. A second time, after a fair share of warnings not to, was crossing the line.

"I dont know... I cant remember much of what happened, or how we got here.

Alphonse stared worryingly at the man he had known for several years, eager to hear a reply to his previous question. It startled the boy when his dark, somber eyes snapped open, his head turning to look at the younger Elric brother.  
"Alphonse, how are you feeling?" Mustang questioned, glancing over the boy. Alphonse blanked before perking up again.

"Fine, I guess you would say. Maby a bit weak, surely clumsy. I haven't felt this great in 4 years." Al spoke, beaming up at the man. For 14, soon to be 15 in some given time, he was scrawny and slightly malnourished. Given Ed's recent growth spurt, Al measured about 4 inches below the, still small but taller, older Elric brother. Roy grinned internally, knowing full well that if Edward had been here, he would have went on a rampage hearing those words.

"That's good, Al." Roy said, his train of though becoming lost as he turned back to the blank wall in front of him.

It was silent for a while before Al looked up towards Mustang," Will Ed be ok?"

Roy turned to look at the worried face of the younger Elric before lowering his head into his hands. "Quite frankly Al, I have half a mind to scream at him for being so reckless and idiotic. But another half to feel sympathetic and cry for you two. Needless to say, I dont really know if he'll be alright. Sorry to break that to you."

Roy didnt bother to look up as he heard a slight whimper from the boy.

It could have been seconds, minutes, possibly even hours before the silence was broken by the sound of doors being opened. Roy looked up to see a smiling man, his white coat swishing as he walked towards the two.

"Good Afternoon, I presume you two are related to Edward?" The man spoke, he voice calming.

Roy shook his head," Im his commanding officer, the boy is his sibling."

"Ah, I see. Well, Edwards condition has stabilized, you're free to see him." The man said, a wry smile on his face.

"What exactly are the extent of his injuries, exactly?" Roy questioned before the man had a chance to walk away.

The doctor peered down at his clipboard, eyes scanning the paper briefly before looking back up. "Well, besides the blood loss, it seems he's missing an arm and leg which-"

"He's been missing an arm and a leg since he was 11, what else?" Roy growled.

"His right arm and left leg are cut straight through, If you had been kind enough to let me finish," the man looked down at the paper, his kind expression replaced with a more serious one. "His muscles, which by looking by his body structure should have been in good shape, were lax and thin. He'll need some rehabilitation, and if what you said before is true, an automail mechanic if he is willing. Though judging by his body structure, he-"

"Brother survived surgery the first time, he can do it again." Al spoke up, a new fire burning in tear-stricken eyes. The doctor sighed, giving a weak smile.

"I'm sure he will. You're free to visit Edward if you so please, try not to disturb him too much. He made quite a commotion when we had to put the IV into his arm for the blood transfusion." The man said, motioning towards the door to follow.

Edward Elric laid on the hospital bed in such a way the Roy Mustang thought he must have been dead. He looked peaceful, to say the least. A hospital gown was strung onto the blonde's figure, the sleeve of the right arm pinned as to not get in the way of his movements, the face of the teen was tranquil and at ease, a change from the grimace or scowl that graced the older Elrics face a majority of the time he was around Roy.

Al had already poised himself on the left side of Edward, his hand grasped in Ed's. "Brother..." He whispered quietly, eyeing his older brothers slim frame.

I walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna be fine, Al. You know Fullmetal. He's too stubborn to let something like this ever hold him back."

Al shook his head, his head bowing. "Its not that, Colonel. He said we were both getting our bodies back, but now hes in pain. I told him I was ready, i wouldn't regret this but-"

"Alphonse. He did this for you, and he's not dying. Id think you got more out of this than you ever would have hoped. You're both alive and well, you should be happy. You know Fullmetal would, no, is happy for you. " Roy spoke, staring down at Edward's sleeping figure.

"You're probably right, Colonel...Yeah, he is." Al said, staring up at the older man with a smile.

A few hours later, Edward Elric woke up to a wrench being thrown at his head.

* * *

 _Yo, so this is my first FMA fanfiction I've done. Along the way I might drop a link or 2 to my Deviant art or Twitter if I draw something that goes along with this story, so feel free to check that out. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I know from experience that taking time to review stories is a bit of a drag, but if you have the time and will to, feel free. I'm open to constructive criticism and ideas if you've got them. Until the next chapter._

 _-Valiant_


End file.
